Ohyama's Somewhat Improbable Memories
by True-Narutoultra
Summary: A first-person account of Ohyama's time before and perhaps during  high-school. May be revised or edited after posting.
1. Introduction

On the day of my fourteenth birthday I was more excited than I have ever been before. My parents had said nothing about it, and that meant they were planning a surprise party. It was Saturday, and I woke up at my usual time of 6:00 in the morning, and met my equally early-bird friend in the parking lot behind a local Wendy's. The day was all too normal, but that was what I had counted on, normal. Each abnormal day was a day that I enjoyed just a tad less than a normal day. We talked about your average nerd stuff, but the whole time, I was really thinking about writing. It is, after all, an activity I enjoy above all other, something I had come to realize as of late. The subject that started us off was anime, and it brought back memories of fanfictions at every turn of subject matter. We moved gracefully to TV, video games and, at one point, girls. I could confide anything at all in my friend. Some say there are things that they can let nobody know, but I can let him know anything with complete comfort. His name was Calvin, and he had a look that didn't exactly fit a person of our social division. He was of an average height, and had dirty blonde hair that stuck out in messy strands outward and down his face. He was slim, but still relatively muscular, and to be honest I somewhat envied him, my structure was undesirable next to his. The skin was slightly tan, as he spends a fair amount of time outside. His eyes were green, and through all the time I knew him, those eyes became nothing short of mysterious. It showed, in a way, complexity and cool intelligence, so very contrasting to his normal actions. If he breathed out of his mouth and hunched over, you might think him a victim of drug-abuse, who was respectable before they got into that bowl of crap. His shirt was like a Swedish flag.

"Hey, dude?" Calvin said, questioningly glaring at me. In Calvin Language, this meant "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I inquired.

"What do you think of-" He paused, "How do you feel about gays?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with being queer, if they have that mindset let them," I stated, something I've said plenty before.

"What if someone had that mindset about," He looked straight into my eyes, I hated it when he did that, like I said, his eyes were so strange, "you?"

There was an awkward silence following that, I was under an impression that something a bit less than desirable was happening. My face was in pure surprise, stuff like that just gets to me, I tried to talk, but my mouth just quivered. Then he burst out laughing, a loud, raw cackling.

"Dude, you should have seen your face!" He said between outbursts of laughter, "Classic!"

"Jerk," I called, but by this point, laughter was starting to come over me also. We both just laughed, and kept on laughing, it went down after a few minutes.

Then he looked into my face again, "No, seriously." So we both burst out laughing again. It was certainly funny, the kind of thing that's only funny because of the _exact _situation it happened in. It's just the kind of great times I have with my friends, if anything this was one of the most dull. Life was at a peak, and all seemed right. My birthday wasn't needed for everyday to be fun... well most days, to be honest, certain things happened in the walls of the school that could put any man down, and we were just boys. It was in general great though, and I loved life, the summer vacation was even coming up. My birthday is March 20th, so it was right around the corner. The summer that set the stage for many, if not most, of the events that happened in my freshmen year. My freshmen year that mixed good and bad into some strange mix of undeterminable moral.

Later that day the expected surprise party took place, several of my friends from school were there. We had a merry time, played a few video games and watched a good movie: "Paprika". Most of them had something or another to do though, so only two stayed to sleep over. We all shared the same room, our house was of a moderate size. Three bed and two bath kind of deal, one story and made of wood. Each of my friends slept on their own sleeping bags, and our early bird selves woke up at about 7:00. Well Calvin and I did anyway.

"Hey, dude, let's grab some left over cake," Calving suggested, a breakfast of sweets was one thing I was definitely up for. We went into my kitchen, just down the hall from my room and cut some pieces. We started eating after we had also poured some glasses of milk.

"Cheers to being fourteen!" I said, just quiet enough not to wake anyone else. Calvin's birthday was in November.

"Cheers!" We hit our milks together, some of it getting on the floor.

"You know, part of me will really miss being a middle schooler," I started, while turning to face my friend Calvin.

He looked back at me, a little confused by the looks of it. "I can't wait to get into high school man," He replied, "The only thing better will probably be summer vacation, but think, driver's license, part-time jobs and, for the first time, a _real _girlfriend." He nudged my shoulder with his elbow as he said the last part. It was something the ponder, I decided right then and there that most people, and certainly I, would never feel one way or the other about their own, personal coming of age stories. The girlfriend part also had me thinking, I never really got interested in a girls(no not guys either) while over there, one or two maybe. My feelings became more geared towards that kind of thing after I moved to Japan.

"You know, not trying to be offensive or anything, but I've always thought it was a little cool to have a Japanese friend," Calvin mentioned, leaving the subject of high school lying in the dust, while also, unusual to him, showing a little bit of consideration to what comes out of his mouth. My ethnic was a subject for much of the school during 6th grade, but I never fully explained it to anyone other than Calvin. You all know me as former class reprasintitive of a Japanese high school, but I spent much of my childhood in an American suburb. My genetic mother died of breast cancer when I was still a baby of a few weeks. Next, when I was about two or so, my father fell in love while on a vacational trip to America. Saving you the sappy love story, he moved to America. I became more or less fluent in both languages, and absorbed much of the American culture, while at the same time my father made sure I knew how to act like a respectable Japanese boy. He went as far as to give me lessons in Japanese history and the likes, explains my perfectly Japanese attitude and vast American knowledge don't you think?

"It's fine, I wouldn't take offense to something like that," I assured, we continued chatting in this fashion for a while longer, but at about 9:00 my other friend, Tago, woke up. We called him Tago anyway, on his request, his real name was Tad Goneth. I really have no clue where he had the idea for the nickname Tago, and he always avoided the question. He was indisputably overweight, but not in the least shy or self-conscious about it, or as far as I could tell. He had very short hair, which was brown, along with his eyes, and pale skin.

Just after announcing his presence with a yawn, Tago spoke up, "You two never cease to amaze me with how early you awaken," He declared, his voice slow and somewhat boisterous.

"We've only been up a few hours man," Calvin retorted.

"Nonetheless, if anything more," Tago continued, "Shouldn't your mom be here soon Calvin?" In a fit of perfect timing a horn honked outside, doubtlessly it was Calvin's mother, here to prepare him for church. He opened the door and ran out, us watching him from behind. Tago began to wave his trademark way-over-the-line wave goodbye, and I did my more normal one. His mom's car was a very nice one, a silver Toyota Corolla, I'm not sure which year. According to her however, it was one of only three of it's kind, specially made in a way she refused to reveal. We did know it was not quite a normal car though, and called it the "Gloria Mobile" after the name of Calvin's mother of course. This car had a knack for getting you there in half the time, but strangely while following all of the rules of the road to the very line, Gloria was possibly the best driver the world has ever known.

"Want to settle the score on Tekken?" Tago asked, while turning to face me, a grin on his face. He always beat me at fighting games, but I agreed anyway. He left later at 11:00, leaving me to bask in the glory of my writing and reading hobbies. Today the book was "The Green Mile" and my writing was on a whim, it was a poem. Tomorrow was school, so I went to bed in a timely manner.

_Hope this one turns out al lright, the way I see it there are a near infinite amount of possibilities for me to explore, and this introduces a few of the more important OC's along with the basic story._


	2. School

Another awakening and dull preparation for a day of school, I found myself looking forward to the day, as I look forward to most days that foretell of little out of the ordinary venture. Life, as I said, was fun. I wanted to talk to Tago about the book I read the previous night, I talked mostly about nerd stuff to Calvin I guess, but studious activities truly take up more of my life. I may be the only kid in middle school to read science textbooks for fun, and I have a small eye for sports. There are a few tennis players I like, and a soccer team to root for. It is amazing how doing the same thing so many days in a row never ceases to cause enjoyment. I looked over to see that the time was 7:30, usually it would be cause of distress, but Gloria was picking me up today, so I would make it in plenty of time. In the perfect timing she always seems to have, her horn honked as these thoughts were sounding, and as I had just put my coat on. I walked out into the fresh air of a spring morning, with scattered flowers littering the lawn in front of me, the pavement being a short distance to run, far to walk. As I moved forward at my walking-jog pace I noticed that our favourite Scandinavian flag supporter was missing.

Gloria was about a head taller than me, she had brown hair that went just past her shoulders and a figure that is hard pressed to be riveled in a random group of people. She uniformly wore blue jeans and a tank top. Today of floral design. I stepped into the car and asked with a normal idle curiosity people always have when inquiring of a peers absence, "Hey, Gloria, where's Calvin?" The words materializing as we started for the school. The women looked at me with a face of distress, one that struck feeling of unease with me.

She spoke shakily, "Well, some thing's happened..." My thoughts instantly feeling with doubt, dread and preparing for complete rejection of what may be said next. My fright must have been obvious, for she burst into laughter, between fits muttering, "Common cold, O, just a cold." O being a nickname that I was called only by Calvin and Gloria, since Calvin only talked about me as O around her presumably. As you see their sense of humor is smiler, Gloria is just more morbid about it. The remainder of the trip was filled with no more sound that the radio. Joan Jett's cover of "I Love Rock'n'Roll" followed by some obscure late 80's song played, then the school was in sight.

"Thanks Gloria," I called as I stepped from the car. Her prank, as I will call it, had me thinking, I'd be near devastated if my friend died or got seriously ill or injured. I would never be pressed to admit it, but Calvin was more of that level of "Best Friend" than any of my other friends had ever hoped of reaching. Within no time I was sitting in homeroom, the seat beside me containing Tago, the one in front of me vacant of it's usual Calvin. I sat to the far left, one seat behind the front.

Tago turned to me, "Ohyama, I've gotten an exchange rate for Tagutopia, my country if you remember," I did of course, recall his ramblings on his new micro-nation, "We use skittles as currency, and here are the exchange rates for each colour." He handed me his composition book, open to one page and I read the contents.

"Why are the red ones so high?"

"The red ones are freakin' delicious."

In this class were other notable people, not my quite my friends, but notable. One was Carl. He stood at about our height, he was basically awesome sports-star kid of the class. The straight A student and family man, but he was arrogant, and sometimes that made all of the difference. Brown hair laid in a buzz cut on his head. Another is Savannah, although she makes okay grades, she has an air of stupidity, and sometimes says the most ridiculous things. Her hair was also brown and went just short of her shoulder on each side, her face was one of the clearest you would ever see, and she had braces. Now that I think of it Osaka kind of reminds me of Savannah. Oh, and one who is basically a prep, besides the prep attitude, he reminds me somewhat of Kaori, with the creativity he had at times, blond hair covered his head and neck to a degree. He was Steve. Dasha was an African American with tightly braided curls falling down her back, she was probably the resident Tomo, a "Wild Cat". They all had very distinctive things that made them very different from my future classmates, but it's easier to explain that way.

I got my book out to read, as our homeroom teacher entered the room, a man who was pretty cool and fun in general, but creeped me out for some reason. He was balding, but his hair that was left was a grayish black, he stood tall though, seemingly fit. The bell rang soon enough. Onward to Science, and History, humdrum activities undoubtedly, but Algebra is usually cool. I've yet to mention that Gloria is our math teacher. I remember Algebra class more than any of my other classes, that is without doubt.

Steve sat in front of me, and I caught a part of his conversation.

"If I wasn't christian, I'd be a stripper," he proclaimed. I never really understood just what was wrong with the boy.

Then the teacher finished looking over homework she had collected. "Carl, you don't have your homework, that's quite unusual. What were you doing last night?

He replied somewhat stunned, "My sister."

"You were doing your sister?"

"No, uh, I mean I was babysitting ma'am," he explained, "My sister is young."

"I see, and Savannah?"

Savannah was to busy sleeping to give a correct answer, so Dasha curled up a magazine she was reading, and whacked her on the head. In a daze she fell out of her chair. "I-I was resting my mouth," she yelled out while climbing into her chair. She noticed she was sitting backwards and quickly adjusted.

Gloria sighed at this display, and then spoke, "Both of you get your homework done along with tonight's."

"Homework?" Savannah inquired.

"The sheet! The sheet! The sheet!" Gloria replied in frustration.

"_Oh great, know she's the center of attention, I just won't bring my homework tomorrow," _Dasha whispered.

I absorbed the lessen being taught very easily, Algebra was a walk in the park to me, although I can't say the same for many others. I swear that 70% of Savannah's math class must just be "**I'm A Goofy Goober**, **ROCK." **Playing through her head. As I said it was fun though, I had my own personal chuckles at many events of the days. Life isn't all about humor though. After school one life changing event took place on my way to the parking lot.

A bald, Africans American man yelled out to me from the corner, "Hey kid, I don't know if you know, but the hottest band around is coming to town."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, he seemed innocent enough.

"I mean, some thing's come up, I was going to see 'Split Tiger' in concert over the summer with a bunch of family, but I'm moving out of town, I want you take these." He held five concert tickets up.

"Oh, no, I couldn't take those." He walked up to me as I spoke, and practically forced the tickets into my hands.

"It seems you don't know about 'Split Tiger', as a fan I like to support them." He informed as I looked down at the tickets, a few seconds passed, then I looked up, and he was nowhere to be found. I continued my walk to the Gloria Mobile. Thinking that people don't just give away concert tickets on the side of the road, but I would take luck in stride, I didn't see that luck was very subjective though. I still don't know if that concert was good thing.

The next day I informed Tago and Calvin.

"Wow, so he just walked up and gave you the tickets, then vanished?" Calvin inquired.

"Yeah, it was really strange," It indeed was, I couldn't make that much sense of it, most people would sell the tickets.

"Can we go, I've heard of Split Tiger before, their supposed to be really awesome," My friend shamelessly asked. Who else would I invite though, both Tago and Calvin were coming. The next question caught me off guard though.

Tago was the asker, "Since you have five tickets, can we bring dates?" I had no clue of any romantic relationships from either of my friends, but I wasn't against the idea.

"Sure, Tago, that's fine."

_Author's Note: Another chapter, not much to said of this one though. Hope that there is enjoyment amongst readers._


	3. Prophecy

I have no memory of how it could have possibly come to be, but I was walking a lone, dirt path with two companions. One of the two being Calvin, my friend from school, the other was the strangest being I have ever seen. He claimed to be feline, and had facial features that somewhat enforced this, but to the contrary resembled nothing I had ever seen. The orange being has a oval body with noodle like limbs, a bipedal structure and, strangely enough, floated just off of the ground. The path we were travelling was scarcely large enough for the three of us, and waist high grass extended the entire view in each direction, while the path extended ahead of us in similar fashion. There were no clouds in the sky and it was well lit, but a sun was no where to be seen.

"How much longer, du-" Calvin started then paused slightly, "Chiyo's Father?" He directed towards the cat.

"Your accusations on bowling alley maintenance falls away from carrots!" He boomed, his voice loud, slow and slightly foreign.

"I see, Father," My friend knowingly replied. To me it was obviously nonsense, but I wasn't about to debate the point. I honestly don't know if I could have opened my mouth even if I had wanted to at that moment.

We continued travelling in this fashion for an amount of time I could never hope to decipher, it could very well have been a few seconds or a few days. Every once in a while we saw a ghost. Each ghost screamed it's own piece of advice for us on our journey, but I don't recall a full sentence from any of them. There was a small girl with strange pigtails, another with short boyish hair and one with glasses along with a few other. Things like "Best at every-", "-ramen can be very-", "-older than I look, but-", "-it wasn't my fart!" These all faded, and suddenly the time distortion I felt had gone, and we were at a fork in the path, with a sign reading: "Where Is Mother, Where Is Japan?"

"Which way should we go ma-" then the pause came again, "Father?" Calvin inquired.

"Do not light-bulb the telephone to much or the pelicans may become immobile!" 'Father' replied.

The right path was paved with stones, and slightly larger than the path we were currently on. The left was slightly smaller and had ankle high grass and bramble covering it. I immediately started to go for the right path, but then Calvin grabbed my arm. He looked at me for a what seemed an hour, then I noticed that 'Father' had disappeared. Suddenly Calvin ran to the left path, and I merely looked forward, dumbfounded. Then my mother suddenly came running from behind, she was blond and a little taller than I, she also headed down the left path in front of me. I started walking into the waist high grass between the two paths, struggling to make my way. Thousands of those ghosts appeared on each road beside me. On the left road I saw civilians in work attire and suites, every once in a while one exploded into confetti, but I didn't see my friend nor my mother on the path. The right path had teenagers in what could only be described as ghetto clothing, sometimes they dropped, seemingly dead, and others had drugs varying from cigars to crack. Soon the teenagers disappeared, being replaced by high-school students in what seemed generic school uniforms of Japan.

At one point I arrived at a small clearing, after both paths had gone from my sight, and began to stand on a metallic platform a few yards in diameter. The light had retired into twilight. A robed man appeared in front of me, and he held a scythe in his left hand, a car key in his right. He began to speak in a whisper that may had been the wind speaking, as it came from all directions.

"I run the trolley of death, it can navigate the grasses and land you from one path to another for the right price," It started, "It also helps lost travellers such as yourself, who have strayed from any paths available."

"There were only two paths, and I fancied neither of them," I replied.

"The other paths were merely hidden," it replied, "You cannot reach central by wandering aimlessly... what is your password?" I would normally be confused by this question, but know it was clear.

"I am BD803291883285."

He voice seemed slightly worried, "That is no good, for I am DB082319882358," The idea of passwords were clear to me, and I knew their structure very well. I also knew that his was not a normal password. The construction was completely wrong and I informed him of such.

"It matters not, just remember me. I can change your path, even after nothing else can. Just bring me the payment, and you will be clear."

Suddenly everything vanished from sight and I found myself on a swirl of purple lights and smoke. Faces of every person I had ever met peered out from the smoke at every turn, and I could no longer tell left from from right or up from down. Perhaps all of those meaningless direction no longer existed in this place. There were sounds that were not distinguishable is any form. Father made his return.

"Cupboard my yound notepad, you may find pirates flowering your speakerphone!"

"Sir, um, Father," I began, I did not hear my voice, but knew I was talking,"Are you merely a dream? An illusion?"

He turned to face me, "Like the strange password and everything else that hides behind a one way mirror to you, my meaning and existence mean nothing and everything to you! All I am is the most meaningless importance ever seen!" He replied, surprising me by not talking complete nonsense, while still managing to make no sense. Then a giant flash covered my view, and I was in my bedroom. I looked across the room to see that my father had turned the light on, and my alarm clock was frozen on 4:00 AM.

"Son, I think your alarm clock is frozen, it's time for school," he said with his thick accent in place, he looked towards me and saw that I didn't move, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just fine," I assured, as I sat up on the edge of my bed, after seeing this he left me be, and closed the door behind him. It was seemingly all in a dream that those events happened, but they held some meaning I had never deciphered. The day at school was at a level of unremarkability, I don't care to recount it. I later learned that my dream held information of future, past and a land beyond time. None of it mattered then, and sometimes i think it doesn't matter know either. The man I had met in the grass became known as Death to me. After I had forgotten most of the dream, the characters of Father and Death stuck in my mind, and I had forgotten all of my temporarily vast information on passwords and their structure and use. I know Death to be DB082319882358, but I forgot my own password.


End file.
